Conventionally, frozen desserts such as ice cream have been packed in a cup- or tube-type receptacle when sold. However, such a tube-type receptacle packed with a frozen dessert has encountered problems of chilling a hand of a consumer when he or she holds the receptacle in his or her hand. In addition, although the cup-type receptacle does not chill the hand to such an extent as the tube-type receptacle, it has also encountered a problem in that both hands are needed to eat the food in the receptacle.
In recent years, a gusset packaging bag having a thermal insulating film has been used as a receptacle for packaging frozen desserts therein. As the thermal insulating film, a foamed resin layer has been disclosed in Patent Document 1.